Perverted Vacation?
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: A GaaraxSakura one-shot. Set in Shippuuden. Gaara comes to Konoha or a vacation and Sakura is assigned to be his tour guide. Shukaku OOC. Dedicated to Super-Rat, who requested it. T just in case.


**GaaraxSakura One-Shot.**

**Set in Shippuuden, after Gaara becomes Kazekage... Before he gets killed.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters in any way. The little elves do. **

**I Dedicate this to Super-Rat, who requested it on a review for my other story, "Kiss Me," a KakashixSakura. If you'd like to request a pairing, please review my other story, telling me what you'd like. I'll write the One-Shot, dedicating it to you!**

_Italics-Gaara/Sakura's thoughts_

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Shukaku's thoughts**

**'What are doing, going to **_**visit **_**Konoha?' **The demon pestered him. **'You could destroy the whole damn village if you wanted to!'**

_'I'm Kazekage now,' _The red-headed man replied, _'So Shut the hell up!'_

Sabaku no Gaara was a man of many thoughts. However, he kept them all to himself. He found that if you voiced your thoughts out loud, you usually got put down for them. Like, that Sakura Haruno girl for instance. He remembered she was the weakest link in Team Seven during the Chunin exams. He smirked, remembering how useless she was. All she did was get in the way, and he used that to his advantage during his fight with Sasuke Uchiha.

**'Then, that damn Uzumaki Naruto had to come along!' **Shukaku whined. **'Now I can't even convince you to kill anymore!'**

_'What the hell did I say before?!' _Gaara growled, running his hands through his red hair in frustration. He looked at the piles of papers on his desk, and sighed.

He was actually slightly appreciative to be able to go on a short vacation in Konoha.

xXx

"Sakura, you have a mission." Tsunade said.

The kunoichi looked up from the piles of books that surrounded her as she sat down the floor, cross-legged. **'Cha! Time to kick some ass, HELL YEAH!' **Inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

_'Quiet, you!' _Sakura shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Something troubling you?" Tsunade asked, knowing the look on her face. Tsunade actually felt sorry for the girl, as she had to battle another conscious. '_Two minds in one body?' _Tsunade thought. _'No wonder she's so violent... Even more so than I am.'_

"No, maam!" Sakura jerked to attention. "What's my mission??" The pink-haired nin stood to her feets, papers rustling as books slid to the floor.

"The Kazekage is coming to visit Konoha for a few days." Tsunade closed her eyes, as if in deep thought. "You will be his... "Tour Guide.""

"You mean... Gaara?" Sakura looked at her teacher, mortified.

"He is the Kazekage, yes." Tsunade looked at her pupil, smirking.

**'Cha! Kick his ass, YEAH!' **Inner Sakura yelled.

"B-But... He tried to kill me." She scowled.

"That is exactly why I chose you." Tsunade responded. "I have faith in you, Sakura."

Tsunade shifted some papers around on her cluttered desk. "The Kazekage will be here in around two days. Be ready when he gets here."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Hai, Tsunade-sama..."

xXx

Gaara stood at the gates of Konohagakure no Satou, sweaty, hungry, thirsty, and tired.

Sakura was on her way to the very same gates, reluctantly. _'Tsunade must HATE me, or something.' _The kunoichi scowled. _'She knows I can't stand Gaara...'_

As soon as Sakura's eyes came upon the tall, lean form of the nin, however, strange butterflies filled her stomach. _'He's a bit more... Handsome than I imagined...' _She thought. _'Shit... This is gonna be even harder now.'_

Her body went into panic mode as she neared him.

_'Shit, it's her!' _Gaara thought. _'What do I do?!'_ Strange butterflies filled his stomach as the kunoichi neared him.

"H-Hi, Gaara." Sakura gulped. _'Shit, I can't even speak! He's gonna think I'm more of a loser already!' _She inwardly smacked herself in the head.

"Why... Are you here...?" He looked at her emotionlessly. The smooth look on his face showed the outside world that he was Mr. Cool. Inside, he was panicking. _'Shit, shit, shit! If I talk anymore it'll come out a croak!'_

**'You can't deny that she's **_**grown up..' **_Shukaku said suggestively from inside him.

_'Quit being perverted.' _Gaara retorted.

**'You know you'd fuck her.' **Shukaku persisted.

_'I'm Kazekage!' _Gaara yelled. _'I don't have time to be thinking of things like that, even if I _did _want to!'_

**'Aha, so you admit it!' **The raccoon-looking demon roared with laughter. Gaara caught himself turning red.

"You okay, G-Gaara...?" Sakura asked.

"Hn..." Gaara turned even redder, embarassed. Sakura put her hands to his cheeks, looking at him.

"You're hot..." She murmured.

"...Excuse me...?" He blinked, looking at her.

She blushed lightly. "I s-said... You're hot... You sure you're o-okay...?"

**'Kidnap her now!' **Shukaku said. **'She wants to fuck you too, I can tell!'**

_'Shut the hell up!' _Gaara snapped.

**'That is one FINE piece o ass..' **Inner Sakura sighed. **'I'd tap that.'**

_'WHAA?!' _Sakura could feel her face getting hotter by the moment.

"It seems... Your face is red..." Gaara drawled.

"N-No it's not!" Sakura turned away from him, embarassed.

"Could you just show me to my room...?" He rolled his eyes. Sakura straightened, and lifted her hand to her shoulder. She motioned with her pointer smoothly to follow her. She began to walk away, and Gaara followed silently, arms crossed over his chest.

**'That was sexy.'** Shukaku commented. Gaara didn't oppose him. He only ignored him, keeping his mind focused on the room awaiting him.

Gaara's blue-green eye wandered to the form of the woman in front of him. He got distracted, entranced by the smooth swaying motion of her hips. He watched as they swung back and forth, in an unintentional seductive way. He watched as her hair blew slightly in the breeze. **'Now you DEFINITELY can't deny it... You want to fuck her don't ya?' **Shukaku chuckled smugly.

_'Why the fuck was it _me _who got a sick perverted BASTARD planted inside of me?' _Gaara thought, exhasperated.

**'You want to do things to her... You want to-' **Gaara shut the demon out of his mind, before it could fill his head with X-rated thoughts.

_'God... Why is my heart pounding so fast? And since when did Sabaku no Gaara become so attractive?' _

**'I saw the way he looked at you...' **Inner Sakura giggled. **'When you get to his room, corner him and take advantage of him while you can!'**

_'Eww, no! I don't have time to be doing things like that!' _Sakura retorted.

Gaara slowly felt his self-control ebbing away. As they got his room, Sakura opened the door and walked inside. Gaara followed her in and closed the door, locking it. Sakura, hearing the lock turn, turned around to face him. "Why are you locking the door...?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara's heart pounded within his chest. He couldn't answer her; he didn't know why he locked the door either. Shukaku had full control of his mind.

**'You know you want it...' **Shukaku said smugly. Gaara didn't deny the demon this time; He DID want it.

He was shocked and disgusted with himself, but he didn't deny it any longer. He _wanted _Sakura Haruno. Why he found her so attractive, he didn't know. But he found her so appealing, he couldn't control himself.

Sakura looked at him, nervous. She was locked in a room with Sabaku no Gaara. Surprisingly, she didn't mind it at all. In fact, she _liked _it.

The red-head pulled his gourd off of his back, setting it by the door. He walked casually to her. She stumbled back abit as she saw him walk briskly to her.

He grabbed her up, pressing her body against him as he crashed his lips down on hers. She backed up, surprised. He kept himself right there as he followed her. He pushed her back onto the bed in the room, crawling over top of her.

The normal Sakura would've punched his lights out for being so Perverted.

This Sakura only felt heat rushing to her body as her heart pounded in her chest.

**'CHA! HELL YEAH!'**

**'Hell yeah, get some ass!'**


End file.
